


TBDH : A Valentine's Day Surprise (Harry)

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragels, Dragons, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Not TBDH Canon, Prompt Fill, Some sort of valentine's day thing, Valentine's Day Ficlet, What is this?, almost pwp, giftfic, harry is a dork, i can't write smut, i don't even, lots of kisses, lots of silliness, love is something precious, so is his Bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: The 2018 smash-up prompt fill for Harry and his Bonded for Valentine's day.When Theo and Co. are cooped up at a snow lodge over Valentine's day, things get a bit sexy, silly and fluffy between all of them. Features Harry and his Bonded bickering, laughing and having a good time.OR:Not TBDH Canon. AU. Vday ficlet prompt fill. Harry is kind of in the mood for a lot of lovin' and general silliness with him and his Bonded on a Valentine's Day at a snowy lodge in Crienth.





	TBDH : A Valentine's Day Surprise (Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is a gift fic request from qtsarahanne-it features Harry and his Bonded and a Valentine's day, where they are stuck in a snowy lodge and enjoying each other. Or something. I am so sorry this took so long. I can't, for the life of me, write smut at the moment. I hope this will do!
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.
> 
> Rating:
> 
> M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16.
> 
> WARNINGS: Smexy Hints. Slash. SO MUCH SILLINESS. OC's. OOCness. TBDH Universe. AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.
> 
> A/N: I can't seem to write smut right now. oh. my. freakin' word. I TRIED. And this was all that came out. I've been sitting on this ficlet for about a month, while also trying to scrape together the next chapter for an anniversary post, so here's what I've got in the meantime. I am so sorry if it doesn't make any actual sense at all...*hides behind keyboard*, but I did try! Hopefully, now that I've got this out of my system, something better will filter through my muse. LOL. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading and your continued support of this dragel-fandom-love-fest ~Scion

 

Hadrian slipped into Theo's office, looking like he'd flown to the ends of every realm and back. The slight tick of annoyance on the side of his temple, but for the most part, he simply looks tired.

Theo's silent question came by way of a raised eyebrow, as he continued to sign and shuffle more papers on his desk. It was a never-ending battle of paperwork, to keep their activities legal and in forward motion.

"It's all done," Hadrian announced, dropping into the guest chair, that was off to the side of the room, near the flickering fireplace.

They were currently in the vacation lodge at the Ice Realm, Crienth. It was one of Alec's extravagant gifts to Harry-and a not-so-subtle-snipe towards the Twins, namely, Fred, as they don't like the cold, but would tolerate it, especially for Harry's sake.

Staying in Crienth means everyone had to bundle up-or at least, don't go walking about shirtless-and keep the fires running.

Not that anyone was really complaining because the lodge was cozy and they have it all to themselves. Specifically, everyone was slowly trickling in and Harry's holed up in his own office, on the other side of the lodge, furiously scribbling away the necessary details to the ambush they're currently strategizing for.

Theo was already doing the paperwork for things they haven't even set in motion. But that was Theo and he knew what they'd need and that an ounce of preparation would save himself a headache much, much later.

So, he left certain preparations to their restless ACE.

A twitchy Hadrian was never a good thing.

_Never._

Case in point, Hadrian couldn't even sit  _still._  He practically vibrated with energy and barely managed to tune it down at a very pointed look from Theo. Staying cooped up in the lodge hasn't done him any favors at all.

"Well?"

"It's all done, I just said that."

Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He reminded himself that wanting to occasionally tackle his Bonded to the floor and put them through their paces, was an instinctual urge when his Alpha senses were not properly acknowledged and sated.

Specifically, he's been of a mind to bring a certain pair of redheaded twins to heel.

Possibly. Maybe. Most likely, anyway.

Which brought him back to the point of why Hadrian was in charge of this mess in the first place.

It was Valentine's Day weekend.

Their Darling Harry was way too preoccupied right now, to even spare a thought in that direction, much less any sort of romantic gesture.

Of course, feeding off of his energy and Theo's, the rest of their respective Bonded were edgy and restless. They wanted action and they wanted—results.

Of some sort.

Somehow.

Even if there was really nothing happening. Sparring didn't dull anything, except for their blades, when Wikhn's demonic sword was in play or Hadrian's poisoned shadows.

So the issue of their boredom was left up to a rather frazzled Theo, who had chosen the simplest way to tackle it all. Valentine's day and his Bonded's restlessness had resulted in this little surprise that he'd ordered Hadrian to see to.

Grumbling and fussing the entire time, Hadrian had reluctantly set about arranging everything per Theo's instructions.

It had significantly quieted the lodge, as each of their Bonded caught on to the change in atmosphere.

Since Harry wasn't paying attention-and his bond was a bit muted in order for this to work-Hadrian had played around in the loft upstairs as directed.

Theo had instructed him to spell the doorway to their main bedroom, so upon entering, it would take them straight to the loft.

Said loft had been outfitted with fluffy pillows, soft blankets, scented, patterned sheets and of course, a temperature monitoring spell to keep it at just the right temperature.

Quinn, of course, stopped to inspect it-adding a rather generous armful of lube, toys and various other things that Hadrian was  _not_  thinking about right now, because- _Arielle_ -there's no way he can block  _that_  from filtering through their shared bonds.

Best not to think of it now in the present moment.

Just later.

Much later.

* * *

Theo wrinkled his nose. He had another stack to get through, even though he's been working a fairly excessive speed for most of the morning.

"Shower," he muttered, snatching at the papers and wishing he could magic it to be done and over with. These particular documents needed his actual hands on them, magic would only make it take twice as long.

Hadrian's half-sympathetic glower does not actually help, at all in the slightest.

"Oh? Don't like the smoke and shadow?" he teased.

Because honestly, it's been torture to stay cooped up in the lodge and now, even Wikhn's tired of his prickly mood and had stormed off after their near-spat. He'd barely had the presence of mind to shout an apology after him, not that his darling King had actually deigned to appear to have heard him.

Theo's fangs clicked together. He threw an exasperated look at Hadrian. "I don't mind it, but I don't exactly fancy  _tasting_  it. A shower, Hadrian. A bath, if it would calm you. I cannot stop until I'm through with these and  _nothing_  is happening until I am through with these."

Hadrian swallowed. That hasn't exactly been a complaint before, but he can read the tight rein of control that is barely hidden behind Theo's expressive golden eyes. It was enough for now. His own dark eyes glittered—definitely torture—there was nothing safe to say to that. He swallowed. "…don't start without me?"

"...that's entirely Harry's choice and I'm sure that he won't." Theo flapped a hand at him. "Go." The weight of his Alpha's tone was warning enough.

Hadrian went. He wondered if Theo would be in enough of a good mood to play rough. He could do with a bit of it, if his Alpha was in the right state of mind…

* * *

It was Wikhn that brought Harry upstairs at Theo's irritated request.

Not that Wikhn actually bothered to process the fact that Theo had asked him, he could read between the lines that Hadrian had likely wanted something from Harry.

Wanted it, but was worried about their earlier interactions in the day and had sent his request the roundabout way through Theo.

Which now resulted in the rather amusing conversation for the past hour in the baths—and now as they made their way upstairs.

"...you're the one that decided it was a great idea to take a shower at-" Wikhn grumbled.

"It was hot! I was hot!" Harry protested.

"How is that even a-use a cooling spell for Kesmar's sake!"

"You're just mad that you nearly fell in the tub."

"I wouldn't have nearly fallen in the tub if you hadn't-"

"So it's my fault now? It's my fault. How is your falling, my fault?"

"...would you like me to drop you?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"If you drop me, I'll tell Quinn."

"I will drop you."

"Wikhn!"

"Better yet-he'll give you some good potions to knock you out for a few hours so your ankle will heal nicely, since  _of course_ , you cannot possibly allow-"

"I can't help being magic-sensitive," Harry whined. "That's not fair!"

"You're only magic sensitive when it suits you!" Wikhn growled. "You've taken baths hundreds of times and now—?"

"I'm not used to the tub here. It's different."

"And you're a grown-!"

"It's bigger."

"And your point?"

"Wikhn!" Harry pouted.

"Stop that. It won't get you anywhere."

"Will too." Harry shot back. "Not fair!"

"I am never fair, Harry. If you wanted fair, why didn't you call Charlie and—stop squirming!"

"M'not squirming."

"What do you call that—" WIkhn grunted, shifting his grip to keep Harry from tipping out of his arms. "I really will drop you and not for lack of trying to keep a good grip—"

"You could...grip something else?"

There was mildly horrified silence for a long moment and then Wikhn's brow furrowed into neat rows. "…is that supposed to be a pick-up line?"

"Is it working?"

"No. It's terrible."

"I can try again?"

"Please don't."

"You could try!"

"No thank you."

"But it's Valentine's day!"

"And?"

"And?" Harry echoed, drawing the word out. "Chocolates? Gifts? Fluffy things for your very nice and sweet submissive?"

There was a loud snort, as Wikhn barely managed to swallow his laughter. "Nice and sweet?" he sputtered. "And not scheming, troublesome and perpetually clumsy?"

"Hey!" Harry tugged on Wikhn's neck, to gently thump their heads together. Wikhn's words had been tempered by the obvious mirth shining through his normally expressionless face. "That's not nice."

"And neither are you," Wikhn said, cheerfully. "You're a devious and sneaky little thing—and that's on a good day."

Harry fluttered his eyelashes as obviously as he could. "Is today a good day?"

"Har-ry!"

"Alright, so no chocolates, no gifts. I'll live." Harry sighed, dramatically. "I get sex though, right?"

Wikhn choked. "HARRY!"

"What? You said if I need some, I should ask clearly and properly so there's no misunderstandings about what I want and-"

"Timing," Wikhn wheezed. "Timing is everything. How about, you work on your timing?"

"Next time," Harry agreed. "I'll definitely work on it next time."

"Next time?" Wikhn echoed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I did. I mean, I am…so no sex? I really want some. I'm definitely in the mood." Harry nuzzled along Wikhn's jawline. "We've been stuck here forever and-"

"Forever? Might I remind you that it's only been-"

" _Forever!_ " Harry repeated, thumping his fist for emphasis on Wikhn's very soft shirt. A very soft shirt he would definitely like to see on the floor, since it would offer the opportunity to feel up the reluctant Fae.

"Arielle and every immortal above," Wikhn muttered. "Behave."

"I just want a good Valentine's day," Harry said, biting back a laugh. Wikhn's ears were a lovely shade of pink now and the twitch at the corner of his mouth, meant that his request was very likely to be granted.

"Oh? And what exactly would constitute as a 'good Valentines' day?"

"Lots of sex?"

Wikhn groaned. "You're awful," he informed him. "Simply awful. We are not having sex on the staircase."

"But-!"

"We're halfway to the bedroom and we'd be there, if you'd quit spelling the stairs to keep taking us down."

"...what if I don't need a bed?" Harry asked, innocently.

"If you don't need a-Harry! What you need-" Wikhn growled. "Is a good-"

"Round of sex on the nearest clean surface?"

"Harry!"

"Yes, my dearest Wikhn, out of all the Wikhn's in the world?" Harry chirped. He kissed the red cheek within reach.

Wikhn huffed. "Absolutely nothing, my precious, adorable Harry out of all the Harry's in the world."

Harry snickered and a moment later, it turned into full-blown giggles.

Wikhn kept a straight face, until he was nearly at the top of the stairs again and then, he lost it.

Harry was very gently set on the top step, before Wikhn gave into the laughter. His shimmering coral eyes, seemed to sparkle as he pinned Harry to the top step and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Meerphgm," Harry said, intelligently, when Wikhn finally let him catch a breath. He leaned forward, chasing after those soft, thin lips.

"What was that?" Wikhn smirked, pressing their foreheads together, nuzzling against Harry's cheek. "Didn't quite catch it."

"Gerkgnsorp," Harry mumbled, reaching up to tug on those inky strands framing Wikhn's face. This was definitely worth it. Moments like these, just between them, was what made it all work out in the end, no matter what.

Wikhn laughed, softly and lighter, this time.

They traded kisses, once more. Wikhn's hands finding their way to cradle Harry against the uncomfortable angle of the stairs. Harry tangled his fingers in Wikhn's perfect hair, drinking in every expression the Fae allowed to show on his face.

"...no bedroom?" Harry teased, when they paused for another breath. He squeaked when Wikhn gave him a light squeeze. He loved it when Wikhn was like that. "It's your back-I doubt you want stair-lines all the way down it."

"Maybe I like it."

"Nice try. You don't like it. I remember from the last time you wouldn't stop whining for three whole days."

"Three days?" Harry wrinkled his nose, looking adorably confused. "I whined for three days? I don't—Wikhn, I don't whine."

Wikhn rolled his eyes. "We are  _not_ doing this on the stairs."

"...but we're doing it?"

"What are you, five?" Wikhn exclaimed, exasperated. "Not on the stairs."

Harry couldn't quite stop the giggle that escaped. He grinned, unabashedly. "If it gets me what I want-YES."

Wikhn shook his head, fondly. "Five and still adorable," he pronounced, allowing another kiss, before pushing up and away. "Come on, up-!"

Harry groaned theatrically and yelped, when he found himself pulled up and easily thrown over Wikhn's shoulder. Whoops! That had  _not_  been what he was intending.

"Wikhn!"

"Behave," came the amused reply. "And stop spelling the floor to move." He gave Harry's bottom a firm pat, as it was now well-within reach.

"Wik-hn!" the whine was drawn out. "I just-!" Harry pouted. He wriggled-once-and it earned him another pat-which, coupled with the embarrassing position, was enough to convince him to stop spelling the floor.

For the moment, anyway.

He did actually want to get laid at some point in the near future. He'd only sprained his ankle, because they were this-close to fooling around in the tub-and then of course, he'd slipped. His natural healing had almost caught up to the injury, but Harry had figured he could milk it for a few more minutes.

Wikhn wasn't complaining, anyway and Harry knew that the fae was smart enough to tell when he was faking it or not.

"Where is everyone, anyway?" Harry traced a heart on Wikhn's back, from where he could reach, as they cleared the stairs and started down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Don't know," Wikhn sighed. "Don't particularly care where that idiot is either."

Harry rolled his eyes. Hadrian had been a bit mopey, which meant Wikhn was ignoring him again, which meant he'd have to find a way to push them together before they started squabbling again.

"Theo? Charlie?" he tried, naming off their Alpha and Beta. He usually asked after Hadrian, at least where Wikhn was concerned, so that was always the first automatic response. He'd have to be specific if he wanted something-or someone else.

He'd last seen Theo hidden behind a stack of paperwork that looked as if it almost touched the ceiling, while Charlie was teaching the twins the sequences he'd used to prepare for creating his password. Both of them were busy, with Quinn on meal prep and Ethan on laundry duty.

Harry had given up on figuring out which one of them was 'free' and so he'd simply gone in search of Wikhn. He could handle Wikhn's snark a bit better, considering what he was after, rather than Alec's.

His charming Merrow had been a bit uptight lately-a bit, being a rather gross understatement. As a result, having finally soothed most of the ruffled feathers in his Circle, Wikhn had seemed like the best and most natural choice.

Harry gave a happy sigh, as Wikhn nudged the door open with one foot and shifted to hold Harry in the original position of cradled neatly in his arms.

Neither of them were prepared for the chorus of greetings by their Bonded-or the sappy low light, cheesy music, rose petals everywhere and fancy goblets with chocolates cluttering the surface of the room.

Wikhn gulped. He thought he'd felt a flicker of magic, but he hadn't expected the doorway to turn into a portal. From the slant of the ceiling and the distinct heaviness of the magic in the air—he knew they were in the loft.

Oh  _Kesmar_!

Harry squirmed to be set down and was. He was happy-and happy tears were about to come as proof. A strong surge of absolute delight streaked through their shared bonds and whatever Harry was about to say, came out as a pleased chirrup.

This was the best Valentine's day present  _ever!_

Warm laughter came from his Bonded, as Theo, lounging against the wall, near the bed-flashed a smile that held every single wonderful promise right there.

"Harry-love," the Twins chorused. They both reached for him and Harry went, wonderingly.

He turned back in time to see Wikhn skittering for the door, looking as if he'd been somehow tricked and trapped. Charlie reached out to stay Hadrian with a hand, who made as if to go after him.

"I'll uh-watch the door," Wikhn mumbled-and fled.

A round of smothered laughter went around the room.

Ethan rolled his eyes, lips quirking into a knowing smile. He looked to Harry. "Want me to bring him back?"

Harry blushed. The twins had scooped him up and deposited him on the bed. He bounced a bit, before sitting up, to actually consider the question. They were asking because they meant it and he would answer, because it mattered.

"...it's Wikhn," he said, at last, offering a shrug. Ethan bringing Wikhn back was about as likely as Hadrian actually talking to Wikhn with words, instead of a sword. Namely, it was probably best for all of them in the present moment if they didn't.

Theo's lips twitched. He'd heard the answer, but the wistful expression on Harry's face, said otherwise. "But you want him here?"

"I always want all of you here," Harry said, honestly. The happy tears threatened again and he stubbornly pushed them away. He  _wanted_  to get laid, for Arielle's sake! He just had to keep it together long enough for the emotions to settle down and the foreplay to speed up. Stupid empath side effects!

"Awww," George purred.

"That's sweet, isn't it, Forge?" Fred tweaked Harry's nose, dodging the automatic hand that came up to swat him.

"Sickeningly sweet," George agreed. He winked.

Harry blushed. He knew that wink—and that tweak. It was twin-code that usually meant he'd find himself a sweaty, gasping mess before the night was over.

"Yes Wikhn or no Wikhn?" Theo prompted. He slipped his shirt off, folding it into neat thirds to join the assorted laundry pile near the door.

"...yeah." Harry murmured.

His Bonded smiled, the expressions softer and more understanding this time around. This was the depth of the bonds of their Circle, after all.

"Alec," Theo gave a slight tip of his head. The Merrow was lounging in the corner of the room, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but in there, yet tolerating it all for Harry's sake. This would help both of them. "Do you mind?"

Their Merrow sniffed. "Better me than either of you lot," he said, deliberately ignoring Hadrian as he pranced to the door and slipped out into the hallway to make his plea.

Harry didn't get to follow the rest of that interaction because his attention was beautifully stolen by the arms that wrapped around him and the kisses that began.

He purred, contentedly.

* * *

"Shirt?" George inquired, hands teasing about Harry's waist, trailing fiery fingers along the pale strip of skin he could already see.

"Trousers," Fred countered, a wicked smirk easily settling over his features.

"Pants then," George agreed. He could see where this was going and there was no reason to slow down.

After all, they'd all been waiting all day.

"Hey—wait—ah!" Harry gasped. They'd managed to spell his shirt off and bite their respective claim marks at the same time.

He'd always wondered if it was a good idea to let them each place their claim mark in opposite places. Now, with both of their fangs in him and their hands gently cradling him between them, he thought that perhaps it wasn't so bad.

And then George's hands danced along the waistband of his trousers, spelling them away and Fred's hands went straight down the front of said pants.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, even as he felt the blush starting at the tops of his ears and spreading downward.

The softness of the hands, tentatively smoothing over his chest and stomach—that was George. Hands that knew just how he liked to be touched—and even just how to tease until his body hummed in anticipation.

The hands that delved straight into his pants—that had to be Fred. He'd never been one to be shy about what he wanted—or when. It was refreshingly honest in always knowing where he stood except that—oh.

Fred's hand wrapped around his flushed cock, Harry's pants safely banished elsewhere. The full body blush was rather fetching, if George's hum of approval was anything to go by.

_Oh. OH._

A strong, teasing grip—with the equally mischievous flames dancing along Fred's arms—always sent a thrill of forbidden pleasure through him.

Instinctively, he knew that his Bonded would never hurt him. Naturally, he knew the flames should burn—but the only thing they ever did was make him twice as hot and bothered whenever he wound up in this position.

"Fred-!" Harry struggled to pull free from George's grip. If he let the twins have their way—he definitely wasn't going to last the night. "Not so—fast—I-!"

But George's grip was firm and Fred's hands were nice.

Too nice.

Harry groaned. He'd been in this position before—and where was Wikhn when he wanted him anyway?

It had simply become routine to get the twins off first—so the rest of the night could take as much time as possible.

Theo's low growl made all three of them freeze.

Harry gulped. George gave a sheepish chuckle. Fred offered a shrug.

There was just enough of a hint of black in Theo's normally golden gaze. He crooked a finger and after a beat, the twins reluctantly disengaged.

Harry found himself scooped up by Quinn and settled onto Ethan's lap. He scrabbled for purchase on the silky dressing robe that slid off of Ethan's broad shoulders.

"Shush," Ethan warbled, holding Harry easily as Quinn settled behind him and began to tug his dressing robe free, rather than spelling it away.

The trio shared a laugh at Theo's non-verbal scolding.

Only Harry noticed the flicker of golden magic in Theo's left hand. He swallowed his next laugh, wondering just what spell would be cast on the twins. He had a pretty good idea, but the glint in Theo's eyes said that he wouldn't be warning them about it later.

Quinn nipped Harry's ear, drawing his attention back to the current situation.

Harry sighed, melting into Ethan's warm embrace. He could worry about the twins later and oh—what a lovely kiss. Hadrian.

He smiled, lifting his face for another.

* * *

"He wants you there, you know," Alec said, quietly.

Wikhn huffed, arms crossed over his chest, head tipped back to brace against the wall outside of the bedroom. The door portal had worked and thankfully, he didn't need to run from the loft.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that. Also knew that Alec hadn't needed to be the one to volunteer to come and 'retrieve' him—no matter how it looked to be Theo's suggestion.

At least it hadn't been Hadrian or Ethan.

"He has everyone else."

"And he still wants you." Alec countered. "Take your time, if you've a mind to need it, though I can't think why…"

"No rush?"

"What do you think?"

"It's Harry. There's no need to rush," Wikhn said, softly. "I'd just rather not—you know." He shrugged, unfolding his arms. He was exactly upset with Hadrian—or the Twins—but he didn't particularly want to bed either of them right then and he wasn't in the mood to watch.

At least, not yet.

Maybe in a bit.

Alec's lips quirked into a rather familiar smirk. It was easier to read the fae, when Wikhn wasn't trying to hide his true feelings. He knew the feelings that came with the wistful, aching expression on Wikhn's face. "Want to burn some time then?"

Wikhn perked a brow. That was definitely an unmistakable invitation that could not be mistaken any more than the fact that he'd actually stepped outside to talk to him without hexing him.

"I'll even let you top," Alec coaxed. "If you think you can handle it…"

"Either," Wikhn managed to get out, even as the rest of his brain scrambled to come up with a suitable response. Alec's favors were few and far in between and Wikhn was certainly not annoyed enough to pass up the offer. "Either is fine."

"Great." Alec held out a blue-scaled hand. "Sofa or the actual bedroom?"

"Sofa." Wikhn gave a slight jerk of his head to the very comfy sofa in the sitting area below. He'd napped there every evening since they'd arrived at the lodge and this would make a great memory to replay, if Alec was game.

"Lovely." Alec let him twine their fingers together. "Hopefully they'll take their time."

"They have Quinn," Wikhn said, shrugging. "He'll make them take their time."

Alec smothered a laugh. "I'd almost pay to see that," he said, cheerfully. "So—top?"

"You first," Wikhn pulled his hand free to curl it around Alec's waist, keeping them hip to hip for a slow walk down the hallway.

"Ever so generous…" Alec drawled.

* * *

_"Favorite lubes?"_  Quinn checked, handing out the ones that were preferred. He was also casting the necessary spells that would make their evening a bit more enjoyable all the way around.  _"Harry?"_

"Don't ask Harry," came Hadrian's belated reply. "He always says-"

"The green one!" Harry said, cheerfully.

His Bonded groaned, collectively. The green lube had a slight tingling, cooling sensation associated with it, a particular detail that Harry enjoyed—but that could also make for some rather odd sensations for whomever happened to be topping him at the time.

Almost at once, Charlie and the twins shuffled back. To their fire-stoked selves, a cooling lube was, well,  _weird_. But this was Harry and it didn't bother some of their other Bonded.

Harry grinned from his position on the bed, where Ethan had finally discarded his dressing robe, exposing miles of gorgeous skin and well-toned muscle. Harry happily nuzzled the parts of his Pareya that he could reach—namely, that strong, graceful neck and those broad shoulders.

Ethan was always lovely to look at—easy on the eyes and wonderfully built in all the right ways. Now, he twined those smooth, dark arms around Harry and pulled him closer.

Delighted, Harry complied. He wriggled around for a better position, before settling with a happy sigh. Ethan's kisses always started out slow and full of promise, building something infinitely deeper and warmer, that left him panting softly.

"They're taking their time," Harry murmured, resting his face in the crook of Ethan's neck. Ethan's hands were making his aching shoulders relax at last. "Oooh—that's—right there—nice." Harry pressed his forehead to the top of Ethan's left shoulder.

Ethan gave an encouraging hum, as he continued to work the knots out of Harry's shoulders—some flexibility would be needed for where they would all end up in a few hours or so.

His hands were steady and deliberate, moving easily from Harry's shoulders, down his back and kneading at his bottom cheeks. Quinn would usually help with the relaxing-Harry part of things, but he was still silently lecturing Hadrian over something, so Ethan slowed his hands even more.

"Me or Theo?" Ethan asked, softly. He could easily guess why Harry had chosen that specific lube—it usually narrowed down the willing to the brave and the brave were a handful who would readily humor him.

In this case, Theo, Ethan or Wikhn.

Seeing as Wikhn was likely at Alec's mercy, Ethan reasoned that he was probably the one Harry was angling for. As if on cue, Harry huffed, turning his head to the side and biting directly over his claim mark.

Ethan hissed. The lack of warning didn't help at all, as sparks of sensation exploded out from the bite, traveling through his body and returning back to his preferred bite area. Their bonds hummed to life, strengthening and renewing with the connection between them.

In response, he blunted his claws and pressed neat, even scores down Harry's back—from the tip of each shoulder to the base of his spine, while accio'ing the lube with his free hand. The tube came smacking into his hand, before Quinn joined them, helpfully flipping open the top and squeezing out a token glob.

Ethan caught sight of Quinn's wicked grin and opted to keep a firm grip on the still-drinking Harry as the preparations began. He could feel Harry's fangs in his neck, rocking gently in and out of the sensitive spot—a patch of skin so sensitized to this fangs, that already, pleasure began to curl in his belly.

A few breaths helped to calm—just a bit—before Ethan could make use of the lube. Well-slicked fingers teased the cleft of Harry's ass, slipping further to test his entrance. It took a few minutes of working his fingers, stroking and coaxing more inside—largely at Quinn's insistence.

They were together so often these days, it was almost unnecessary, but there wasn't any reason to actually skip this part of the foreplay—especially not when it left Harry a pretty, gasping mess, as he squirmed and whined.

The cooling lube was Harry's favorite after a few  _specific_  adventures and now, it was normal. Ethan appreciated the fact that the cooling sensation would build anticipation, before anything even started, because sometimes, Harry could be the most impatient of all.

"Ethan-!" Harry growled, disengaging his fangs long enough to whine, before notching them back in that lovely neck. "Stop stalling-! I can't—I need-!"

Ethan swallowed a chuckle, beckoning to Theo behind Harry's back. They were all planning on a rather full night and he wanted to make sure they'd all be able to appreciate and enjoy where this was heading in the next few minutes.

Harry's irritated rumble was cut short by the feel of Theo's familiar touch on his cock—followed by the whispery touch of his magic. He sat upright, pulling back from Ethan in time to recognize the spell for what it was. "Theo-ahh!" The protest trailed off in a deep groan as the magic slithered over him and settled into place with deliberate thrums of arousal.

"Shhh, treasure," Theo hummed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's shoulder, before biting directly over Ethan's claim mark on Harry. He was rewarded with identical shudders of pleasure from both Bonded, as the sensual feedback radiated through their shared bonds.

Harry whined—because he could. Ethan whimpered, because he couldn't help it. Harry's empathic feedback was affecting those closest to him.

Their Bonded only rumbled back in answer—in varying degrees of amusement. Theo's spell promised a delayed orgasm—it meant he'd last longer for the night, but that it'd be a long time in coming.

Literally.

"Not—fair—!" Harry protested, quivering when Theo worked his fangs in his shoulder  _just so_. "Theo-!"

And then the twins were there, one on each side, George reaching for Ethan and Fred helping to share Harry between Theo. The bed dipped and sunk, as the rest of their Bonded joined them, fangs and limbs tangling together.

* * *

Harry writhed on the warm cotton sheets, thankful they weren't too silky to grab a handful to brace himself. He was lifted and moved, George sliding in behind him, while Ethan stole his attention in front.

Like a puzzle piece fitting together, Harry gasped, softly, as George entered him, with soft, shushing noises of reassurance.

"So warm…" George murmured, leaning forward to catch Harry's ear in his fangs, teasing them with the promise of a bite.

Harry keened, leaning back into the fiery embrace as his body adjusted to the renewed fullness and the dual sensations of pleasure and barely tolerable heat overtaking him.

George's flames, though softer than Fred's, still carried a heat that only he could feel when they were together like this. The beautiful warmth only made time seem to slow in moments like this.

In front, Ethan calmly settled between Harry's legs, taking both of their aching cocks in well-slicked hands, to match George's slow rhythm. He tapped Harry's knee, a silent cue that he meant to shift their positions for a better angle.

The resulting change was enough for Harry. He felt the spell crackle and shift, as George thrust slowly into him. The spell cracked just enough for his shared pleasure to radiate through their Bonds.

Evidence of that was the way that Fred gave in to Hadrian, and Theo, at last, unbothered—came forward. There was a familiar glimmer in his heated gaze and when he leaned down, one finger tipping up Harry's chin—the rest of the spell melted away.

Release came like a rush of everything. Color. Light. Sound. Peace.

Harry felt his breath catch, his magic still and time itself seemed to freeze. Pleasure seemed like such a paltry way to describe the indescribable in such a moment.

Light flickered. Consciousness flared.

And then, nothing.

* * *

Harry blinked, staring up into Theo's familiar golden eyes, surprised at the flicker of relief and then the faintly teasing smile as his Alpha stared down at him.

"The-o?"

"Not fair, treasure—that wasn't even me," Theo teased. He settled down, casually pinning Harry to the bed, bracketing him with his arms and tucking his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

The blush returned. Harry bumped his chin against Theo's head. His movement stilled when he realized that it was skin-to-skin contact beneath a lovely, fluffy blanket.

He blinked. "I—George?"

"I'd think it was Hadrian, Quinn and then George," Theo said, lightly. "But yes, George—the spell almost lasted all the way through this time."

"Almost," Harry whispered, looping his arms around Theo's neck to pull him even closer. "Missed you."

"That's because I had a Fred to take care of."

"He's very well taken care of," Harry agreed. One hand moved further down, to splay over the rougher scales rippling up and down Theo's back. "So it's my turn now, yes?"

"It's always your turn, whenever you like," Theo rumbled, warmly.

"Now's good." Harry said, happily. "Bite first?"

Theo did.

A warm, open-mouthed bite that had his fangs buried deep in Harry's neck, directly over his claim mark.

Feelings of tenderness and adoration fairly radiated through the shared bond, growing into a happy bubble of contentment.

It took scarcely a minute of shifting and adjusting to feel Theo entering him. Hands traced rippling muscle and scales, as they found a familiar, rhythm—one for just the two of them.

Drawing lightly on the spillover feedback from Alec and Wikhn, Harry was content to find that it was enough to keep him happy and aroused for this to play out the way he wanted it to.

"You're scheming," Theo hummed, kissing the corner of his temple.

"You can tell?" Harry shot back.

"In those gorgeous eyes of yours—yes."

Harry sniggered. "Don't overdo the romance."

"As if you're complaining," Theo said. He caught Harry's ear and nipped it.

Obediently, Harry settled down. He dug his fingers into the warm scales along Theo's back and focused on arching upwards with each downward thrust.

The shimmering thread of contentment reached out and settled into their bonds, radiating outward to each of their Bonded in turn.

* * *

Harry lay flat on his back, laughing as he stared up at the ceiling. He was full and happy in the best of ways.

"Be quiet," Wikhn grumbled, unwrapping a chocolate truffle and helpfully tapping it on Harry's grinning mouth. "Eat that."

Harry did-nipping at those pale fingers as he did so.

Wikhn flushed, but settled in a bit closer, snuggling up to the available side offered. He didn't protest the Merrow curled up behind him, or Hadrian's hand over Harry's head, that just barely brushed his own forehead.

"Happy?" Theo inquired, tugging Harry just a bit closer to himself-an instinctive urge encouraging him to verify what he could already see.

"Very," Harry said, stretching luxuriously amidst the tangle of arms, legs. He turned sideways, to meet Theo's golden gaze. "You know I love you." He meant all of them, but knew they would understand just that, as he spoke.

"As I love you." Theo murmured, stretching forward to nuzzle him. It was the echo they were all thinking in that moment.

Harry's smile was breathtaking as he felt their combined responses filtering through their shared Bonds. "Alright then?" he asked, softly.

"Alright." Charlie echoed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT TBDH-canon. Like most of my prompts, this was written in a single draft writing session and has not been extensively proofed. I've tweaked it a bit and fumbled with the lack of cohesive story for about a month and that's all my brain can take. LOL. I hope you enjoyed this or it at least gave you a laugh.
> 
> Anyway, Chapter 104 is about 90% done. I hope to post it this month (MARCH!), so cross your fingers that time and muse permits me to do so. Thanks for your patience, and as always, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ~Scion


End file.
